


【布卡西】不要翻别人的手机，男朋友的也不行

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	【布卡西】不要翻别人的手机，男朋友的也不行

两个人的下午一般都是隔着餐桌面对面，两杯茶，一张报纸拿在布冯手里，而卡西雷打不动的捧着手机刷着各种社交软件。  
而今天，卡西终于舍得分出一点注意力，时不时要偷瞄几眼对面的恋人，几次偷瞄过后蜜糖色的眸子不出意外的对上了灰蓝色的那双。  
"iker，你今天有点奇怪"报纸已经被布冯放在了膝盖上，脸上有着淡淡的疑惑。  
"你看错了"卡西也没有被抓包的慌张，索性光明正大地与布冯对视起来，只是脸上开始有了淡淡的红晕。  
"嗯哼？"布冯看着卡西脸色一点点变得更红，也只是神色更游刃有余地端起杯子喝了一口有些凉了的茶，因此还咂了咂嘴，脑子里却是高速地运转起来。  
"iker，你刚刚拿我的手机做什么了呢"布冯想起了什么，最近他是给自己的手机加了点料，有点情理之中，又有点意料之外，因为竟然这么快就被发现了。  
"没做什么"  
"真的没有么，你有没有看到一篇加密文档，密码是你的生日那种"  
"没有"  
"嗯？密码0520还是19810520来着"  
"前者，....，事先声明，我就抱着试一试的心态，不小心打开的"好吧，他承认被布冯某些时刻愈发深沉的眼睛看上几分钟，什么都会说了。

但是他真的想不明白男朋友的手机为什么会收藏一篇以他两为原型的性爱小说，情节色情到能让他只看了一句就窘迫的关了手机文档。  
而现在，布冯又打开了那篇万恶之源，为什么这么说，因为布冯表示乱翻别人手机是要受到惩罚的，卡西表示明明是你怕我无聊才上交的，布冯表示你看到了不该看的。  
一向精明的卡西突然没了反驳的话，同时又觉得隐隐有些不对劲，始终不得要领，因为还没等他细想，衣服已经不翼而飞了。

"iker，念出来啊，我还等着继续呢"布冯牢牢压着卡西的身体，一双长腿卡住了底下跪趴着的人的大腿，卡西不满的扭动被放在臀部的大手限制着，幅度大一些就会引来一阵不轻不重的拍打。  
"别这样，Gigi"卡西试图回头博个同情，被伸入后穴的手指阻断了更多想说的话，颤抖的双手快要拿不住布冯的黑色手机。  
"不念就继续这样"布冯的一只手又伸向点缀在因羞耻而泛出大片粉红的胸口上的肉粒，早已硬挺的部分受到轻微刺激都会引出剧烈的反应，在恋人恶意捻按的力度下让他只想躲开。  
"...唔!"虽然两个人平时闹起来什么play都试过，完全没有中年人的自觉，可是此刻卡西还是觉得这种玩法过了些，还想再抗争一下的时候布冯修长的手指已经顶上了能让他失控的点。  
"iker～"  
"...手拿出来"

卡西慢慢地攀上布冯的身体，伸向恋人腰带的手微微颤抖着，像是还没有做好面对隔着裤子已经很惊人的阴茎的准备，然而抬头看着布冯回以的温柔又带着鼓励性质的目光，卡西坚持着做了下去，除去有些紧的外裤，弹性十足的三角内裤也被坚定地褪到了膝盖之下，卡西咽了咽口水把嘴尽量张到了最大...

卡西当真跟着文字的描写动作起来，突破了心里障碍他竟然也觉得没什么大不了，状态也慢慢向之前两人玩得开的时候靠拢，不知是有意无意，布冯竟也穿着跟文字描述一样的衣服，卡西想好吧这真的没什么大不了，即使他男朋友的分身比起文字更立体更让人惊叹。  
"Gigi，你可真大...我都要..."卡西后面的话被他吞了下去，与布冯的东西一起消失在他的嘴里，"...含不进去了"而后又吐了出来。  
"iker..."布冯托住恋人的后脑，叹息般叫出熟记于心的名字"你是故意的"

卡西的技巧过了这么久依然生涩的很，即使是这样，依然可以让布冯很快缴械投降，大概也是因为很少有机会能享受到卡西的口活，他总是不忍。而现在他给予了所有怜惜的恋人笨拙却又温顺只为让他能享受一场性爱，一瞬间触动他心中更深的柔软之处。本想就此结束的时候卡西看着他的眼睛把他的战利品咽了下去，布冯差点没能压住心中躁动的野兽。

"Gigi，明明前几天才做过，你还是这么浓"卡西也咽了下去，对视过来的眸子开始泛起水光，像是缓缓流动的蜜糖一般，这是他开始陷入情欲的表现，只是竟然还有余韵又捧起被汗湿的手机向下滑动起来，已然开始享受起这场本该羞耻的游戏。  
"抱歉，也许我高估了自己的忍耐力"布冯的声音已经是压低了的充满克制的样子，只是短短的前戏描写已经让他只想牢牢握住恋人的腰狠命冲撞，再让他看不清眼前的屏幕。

布冯再也忍耐不下去了，他狠狠扑倒了眼前还在有意挑战他极限的卡西，只有残存的一丝丝理智还能让他记得不让眼前人倒在坚硬的地面上，两个人最终的目的地还是到达了柔软的大床上。卡西不知道什么时候悄悄做好了准备的后穴湿热又紧致，牢牢缠着强硬入侵的物什，然而不够似的，想要更直接的快感的身体扭动起来。

布冯还是狠狠扔了手机，完全不顾这是他无论走到哪里都不离身的宝贝。

"Gigi，你认输啦"卡西完全沦陷前依然有闲暇调戏一下自己已经爆发的恋人，算是小小的报复。  
"..."布冯只能按捺着为卡西的穴口涂上更多的润滑液，跟文字描写唯一不一样的大概就是卡西没有偷偷准备好准备迎接他的地方，这让他有点莫名的烦躁，他实在太想跟卡西合为一体了，比往常更急切，也许他玩的太过了。  
"嗯!....慢点啊"卡西还没能完全的做好准备，背对着布冯的姿势让他完全无法预测那人下一步的动作，比以往更深更重的动作逼得他甚至没能控制自己的泪腺，向前扑去埋在枕头上的同时留下了深色的印子。  
"iker，劝你留些力气"布冯跟着压了上去，湿热的舌头舔上了卡西敏感的后颈，让那里的红色更深了一层。"毕竟我不打算让你后面还有力气说任何一句话"  
"唔...."布冯说到做到，每每对着敏感点目标明确的撞击都只能让他无助地抓紧面前的被单，除此之外连动一下身体的力气都积攒不起来。  
"Gigi...Gigi，嗯..."卡西完全没了还手之力，意识浮沉间只能含着布冯的名字喃喃自语，布冯还能忍住不交代的期间卡西已经连连败退着射出了两次，身下的床单一塌糊涂也无暇顾及。

用一夜疯狂形容不为过，等布冯也回过神的时候，卡西已经被灌得很满了，懒洋洋的躺着，眼眶红红的样子明显哭的厉害了些，布冯恶作剧般按了按卡西的小腹，不出意外地看到了恋人红肿的后穴犹犹豫豫地吐出了一口白浊，也得到了卡西恼羞成怒的一巴掌，他笑了笑还是带着卡西去了浴室。

"iker你就不想问些什么"  
"...嗯，我很困Gigi，至于为什么你要自己写这种东西还是留到天亮给我解释吧"  
"你都知道了"  
"嗯...大概我想不出来谁还会这么无聊了"  
"...晚安，iker"  
"晚安"

布冯想，天亮以后，他的恋人一定会原谅他的，对吧。


End file.
